


War of Hearts

by TheTimeTraveler24



Series: Riordanverse Character AUs [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shadowhunters (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Demigods as Shadowhunters and Downworlders, Disapproving Family, Episode: s01e12 Malec, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Solangelo as Malec, Weddings, Who Knows?, but not Hazel or Jason, maybe more? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: The day of Nico di Angelo's wedding has finally—unfortunately—arrived. Hazel definitely picked the white mourning theme for a reason. Nico's suit is supposed to be as gold as Hazel's and his bride's dresses, but it looks washed out and faded. Seriously, Hazel, what is with the white theme for a Shadowhunter wedding? And oh look, a warlock in Shadowhunter black.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Series: Riordanverse Character AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142750
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: TheTimeTraveler24's Prompts





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [timetraveler24prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/timetraveler24prompts) collection. 



> Yeah, I know. I'm SUPER original with the title. Whoopdeedoo.
> 
> (i love this song, and the acoustic version? perfection)

The Institute was all decked out for the wedding. White flower petals decorated a blood red carpet down the center of two sections of white chairs. More flowers stood in vases at the front of the room. Considering white was the color of mourning, Nico di Angelo had to wonder if his sister had picked white to make a statement.

Next to Nico, Jason Grace nudged him and nodded his head. Nico’s parents Persephone and Hades were headed towards them.

“When you first proposed to Reyna, I’ll admit, I was wary,” Persephone said. “But now…” She looked Nico in the eyes with a small smile. “You’ve made me so proud.” Persephone gently touched Nico’s cheek before heading over towards her seat.

Hades stepped up to shake Nico’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly before following his wife.

Nico sighed and turned to Jason.

“All right,” Jason said. “You’re ready for this?”

The honest answer would be no. Reyna was great and he got along really well with her, but he didn’t love her like he should. It was more platonic than anything.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Nico said instead.

Jason adjusted Nico’s suit jacket that was supposed to be gold, but was pale enough to pass for white. Again, Nico had to question his sister’s motivations.

“Good,” Jason said.

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” Nico admitted.

Jason smiled and patted his hands on Nico’s shoulders. “Wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

Nico was sure it was meant to be reassuring like his father’s handshake, but Jason’s hands felt more bracing than reassuring.

They headed up the steps to the platform. Jason took his place behind Nico. The rest of the guests milling about began to take their seats.

Piper McLean was sitting in the front on the side opposite Nico. She seemed lost in thought, occasionally looking up at Jason. Nico wasn’t entirely sure what was going on there.

Leo Valdez rushed up the aisle to where Piper was sitting. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Hey,” Piper said, standing to greet him.

“Did I miss anything?” Leo asked. “I left right at sunset.”

Piper shook her head. “No, you’re right on time.”

“Cool,” Leo said, relieved.

“Leo, you look incredible,” Piper said, taking in Leo in his dark tux.

Leo grinned. “Thanks. I borrowed one of Raphael’s suits. Embracing the new me.” He gave her an awkward hug that was only awkward because Leo and Jason locked eyes over Piper’s shoulder.

“So,” Leo said, pulling back. “How’s your dad?”

“He’s good,” Piper said. “Uh, Coach is with him right now, watching over him.”

The Silent Brother, Brother Jeremiah, banged his staff on the floor. Everyone still standing quickly sat down in their seats.

“Attention,” Brother Jeremiah said. “The ceremony is about to commence.”

Seconds later, Nico’s sister, Hazel Levesque, stepped into the room in a beautiful gold dress. If Nico didn’t know better, he would have thought that Hazel’s dress was actually made out of real gold and gems. She carried a golden pillow in her hands. A gold bracelet and a stele rested on top of the pillow.

Once Hazel made her way to the front, Reyna stepped out in a white gown adorned with golden accents. She was carrying a bouquet of red rose. Her dark hair was braided and curled down her back. She looked the part of a perfect Shadowhunter bride.

“Wow,” Leo said, staring at Reyna.

Nico’s stomach twisted as Reyna walked down the aisle. It was almost time. Reyna smiled at the Clave members and at Persephone and Hades as she passed them on her way to Nico at the front.

When Reyna reached the front, Nico extended a hand. Reyna took it and stepped up to stand with Nico on the platform.

Hazel held the pillow out for Reyna to take the gold bracelet. Her face was unsure and worried. She glanced at Nico like she expected him to call the whole thing off immediately.

Nico ignored her, letting Reyna take his hand and slip the bracelet around his wrist. He turned back to get a gold necklace from a pillow Jason was holding. Reyna turned her back to Nico so he could clasp the necklace around her neck. It took a few extra seconds because Nico was trying to make sure his hands weren’t shaking.

Reyna touched the necklace and looked up at Hazel who offered no expression. Jason and Piper exchanged brief looks, then turned their attention back to the wedding.

Brother Jeremiah spoke again. “It is time for Nico di Angelo and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune.” He gestured to the glowing crystal in front of Nico and Reyna. He touched the angelic power rune on top of his staff to the crystal, causing the Wedded Union rune to appear. “A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart, a union is born.”

Reyna picked up the stele from Hazel’s pillow and touched it to the crystal. The tip of the stele glowed and a puff of mist blew out from the crystal. She reached out for Nico’s hand, giving him a small smile as she moved the stele towards Nico’s skin.

_ No turning back now, _ Nico thought.

Just as the tip was about to touch him, the doors burst open. From around the corner, a figure strode in purposefully. Nico’s heart thudded when he recognized the figure.

William—Will—Solace, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, came to a stop at the back of the aisle, eyes fixed on Nico. He’d come dressed in all black, something Nico had  _ never _ seen Will do in the time he knew the warlock. Black was a Shadowhunter color, and even if it wasn’t, Will usually wore brightly colored outfit to go with his bubbly personality.

Persephone turned to glare at Will. “What’s that warlock doing here?”

The other guests seemed to be wondering the same thing. They whispered and pointed at Will, but no one seemed to want to get up and approach him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Nico saw Hazel’s mouth lift into a smile.

“Hazel,” Jason whispered. “Did Nico invite Will?”

Of course he hadn’t. Inviting Will Solace to his wedding would have been like pouring hand sanitizer over an open wound.

“I did,” Hazel said, definitely smiling now. She gave a small laugh. “But I didn’t think he’d show.”

Nico couldn’t break his gaze from Will’s. He watched Persephone stand up and march over to Will.

“William, leave this wedding now,” she ordered.

Will held up two fingers and walked past her. “Persephone, this is between me and your son. I’ll leave if he asks me to.” He moved about halfway down the aisle, leaving Persephone gapping after him. His eyes were still trained on Nico and Nico had not broken the gaze yet.

Nico could hear Jason inhale deeply behind him. “Are you gonna be okay, buddy?”

Of course Jason would ask that. His  _ parabatai _ had always looked out for him.

But Nico  _ wasn’t _ alright. Will’s presence here—now—was like a giant weight pressing down on his chest. He couldn’t breath.

“Nico?” Reyna said.

For the first time, the long staredown between Nico and Will was broken. Nico looked back at Reyna.

She smiled. “Hey.”

Nico drew in sharp, rasping breaths. “I… I can’t breath.”

“I know,” Reyna said. “It’s okay.”

The look on Reyna’s face was so hopeful and so reassuring. Nico hated himself for doing this to her.

Nico took another breath. “I can’t do this.”

The smile fell from Reyna’s face.

“I thought we were doing the right thing, but…” Nico trailed off. “This isn’t it.”

Reyna shook her head. “You don’t have to explain.”

“Reyna, I’m sorry,” Nico tried.

“Hey,” Reyna said, lifting a hand to Nico’s cheek. “You deserve to be happy.” She let out a small laugh. “Okay? I’ll be fine.”

Nico nodded once and then turned to look out over the assembly of family, friends, and Clave personal. He steeled his nerves and caught Will’s eyes—which he was pretty sure hadn’t moved despite Nico breaking the stare—again and stepped down the stairs.

He paused again. He could throw Will out for disrupting the ceremony and call off the wedding anyway. His parents wouldn’t be too pleased about that, but one way or another, this wedding wasn’t happening.

_ No more thinking, _ a voice in his mind that sounded a lot like Will said.

Nico started off down the aisle towards Will. Persephone brushed past Will angrily.

“Nico, what are you doing?” she demanded.

“Enough,” Nico said, eyes still trained on Will.

_ No more thinking. _

Nico could see a spark of fear in Will’s eyes for a brief second when he grabbed the warlock’s lapels. A spark that quickly disappeared when Nico pulled Will towards him.

He could feel Will’s surprise when suddenly Nico had his lips on Will’s. The warlock stilled. For once in his long, long life, he had no idea what to do. And then he was kissing Nico back.

_ No more thinking. _

Nico couldn’t agree more. Thinking? What was that? He was pretty sure all brain function had shut down the second he pressed his lips to Will’s. A million skeletal butterflies—as he’d confessed what he believed them to be to Hazel—fluttered around in his stomach. He pulled back for air, and Will’s lips chased after him.

_ No more thinking. _

Nico leaned back in for more.

It felt like an eternity later when they parted. Will’s eyes shone with surprise and happiness.

“You never cease to amaze me, Nico,” Will said, a small smile playing with his mouth.

“Yeah.” Nico let out a breath. He remembered where he was. The Institute. The wedding. By the Angel. “What did I just do?”

He looked over to see his parents staring at him. Persephone turned on her heel and stalked off. Hades remained a fraction longer, but he moved after his wife.

Hazel had a big smile on her face as she practically ran up the aisle to meet Will and Nico.

“Nico, I am so proud of you,” she said. She hesitated before adding, “Bianca would be proud of you, too.”

Despite the judgmental looks he could feel, Nico smiled back at his sister.

“Guys,” Leo said, hurrying over to stand next to Hazel. “That was incredible. It was like watching the live version of  _ The Graduate. _ ” His hand flung around wildly in excitement. “You know, the Dustin Hoffman movie? The amazing one?”

Leo pointed to Will. “You were Ben.”

Will looked taken aback.

_ “Elaine!” _ Leo mimicked, shaking his arms and fists in the air. He turned to Nico. “And you were Elaine. I mean,” he gestured to Nico, “a… a taller, masculine, handsome version of her. But at the altar, though, you were like…” He turned to the side and looked towards Nico and Will.  _ “Ben!” _ he gasped. “And then… and then now, you’re both sitting on the bus at the end of the movie, both totally stoked, but wondering, like… What’re we gonna do now?” He dropped his animated hands to his sides and grinned. “You know?”

Nico looked at Hazel. “Who invited the vampire?”

“Seriously?” Leo’s face fell and Hazel gave Nico a look.

Meanwhile, back at the front, Reyna turned to leave the hall.

“Hey,” Jason said, stopping her. “What you just did for Nico… I, um…”

“It was the right thing to do,” Reyna said.

Jason nodded. “So what are you gonna do now?”

Reyna gave him a cross between a shrug and a nod. “Head back to Idris. Dive into work.” She paused before adding, “There’s no place for me here.”

“There’s always gonna be a place for you here,” Jason told her.

Reyna looked down to where Nico and Will were standing with Leo and Hazel. “Give Nico and Will my best,” she said to Jason. With one last nod to Jason, she headed down the stairs and left the hall.

Piper hesitantly climbed up to stand with Jason. “Is Reyna gonna be okay?”

“She’ll be all right,” Jason said.

Piper nodded and turned away awkwardly.

“Look, Piper,” Jason began. “Listen, I just need to say that… you were right. Seeing what Nico just did, I realize I can’t shut you out. I just don’t know what to do with all this.”

Piper opened her mouth to respond, but Will hurried up and cut her off.

“Much as this will shock Nico,” he said, “my visit tonight wasn’t all for him. We need to speak privately.”

**Author's Note:**

> The transcript was barely a page long, but I stretched this scene into four pages in google docs!
> 
> Uh, as far as character-to-character lines go... You can either ignore or keep in mind that Simon (Leo) ends up with Izzy (Hazel) and that Jace (Jason) ends up kind of not really but still kinda with Clary (Piper). I was just pairing up characters who fit the role for this ONE scene. Obviously Jason would be the Jace to Nico's Alec, Hazel would be supportive sister Izzy, and Leo would be animated, number one Malec fan Simon.
> 
> Where were Frank, Percy, and Annabeth? You know. They were there. They were... they're random Shadowhunters... that were sitting in the crowd... somewhere.
> 
> Anyway, I just had this idea to do a series of AUs with the PJO characters courtesy of my prompts. If there's any ideas for AUs like this, I'm open to them! And I might do more with this. Not sure yet.


End file.
